America's Birthday
by xPhineasx
Summary: Happy fourth of July! Our favorite American gym leader decides to wake up Koga in the middle of the night with some fire crackers.


So this short little ditty is one of my 4th of July projects. (The other being an APH America AMV). It's really short, but...ya know. It had to be done.

x x x x

Americans are a strange and loud people, Koga observed. Everything they did was about sound and speed, moving fast and doing so with as much noise as possible. Even their festivals were little more than booming volume at all hours of the night.

The sound of fire crackers woke Koga up with a start. Before he even moved he knew Surge had to be behind this. No one else would be stupid, inconsiderate and brash enough to make so much noise in a man's home in the middle of the night. Stumbling out of bed, he stubbed his toe on the way to the front door and slammed it open loudly. It had to have been midnight.

"What is going on here?" Koga demanded, his hair out of place, sleep lines still pressed into his cheeks.

Matis Surge, as predicted, Janine on his shoulders, turned to look at him, grinning brightly. "Did we wake you?" He laughed, obviously amused. Surge held a glowing white sparkler in his hand, while Janine held a blue one.

"Yes you woke me, you buffoon. It's midnight" Koga scowled. "Why are you setting off fire crackers?"

Janine raised her hand. "Papa...Uncle Surge said it's America's birthday. So we're having a party." Janine, barely 8 years old, was completely in love with the obnoxious blond. Her innocence abated some of her father's anger, but not nearly all. Koga found it harder to be mad at Surge while he was spending time with Janine. She seemed like such a lonely child since her mother died, but around Surge she was much...happier. Still. Even playing with Janine was no excuse to wake him up in the middle of the night.

"America's...birthday." Koga repeated.

"That's right! Fourth of July. The day when the good old boys fought off the British once and for all. Freedom, my friend, the soul of America." Surge said happily, swinging Janine off his shoulders and planting her on the ground. He walked over to Koga and held out a sparkler. "Happy American Independence day Koga." He said, his grin ear to ear.

Koga snorted. "This is not America, Matis. Surely you've noticed that."

"A true American always celebrates the Fourth of July no matter where they are." Surge said happily and flicked open his lighter, setting Koga's sparkler on fire. "And it's a good excuse to use up these sparklers. See? Red, white and blue." He said pointing to the red fizzling sparkler.

Koga didn't react to the popping sizzling sparkler in his hand. He just stared at the lightening American. "You are a moron." He said finally.

Surge chuckled and wrapped an arm around Koga's waist. "Am I?"

"Let me go." Koga demanded, his face turning red.

"Happy Fourth of July, Koga." Surge said softly, and kissed Koga squarely on the mouth. Janine giggled, rocking back and forth on her heels. Koga pushed Surge's chest to end the kiss, but the Americans arm was still locked around his waist.

"You aren't going to quiet down, are you?" Koga asked in a low voice, his face deep red.

"Not a chance." Surge replied. "And when the sun comes up, I'm going to the store, and I'm going to make us some good old American Barbeque." He laughed and pulled Koga tighter. "It's an important day, Koga. All about freedom and shit."

"All about making noise and food."

"Like any good holiday." Surge grinned wickedly. He let go of Koga briefly to sit on the ground and toss Janine his lighter.

"Don't give her that." Koga demanded.

Surge chuckled and pulled Koga down into his lap. "She'll be fine. I already taught her how to light the sparklers." He murmured into the man's ear. "Now just relax."

Koga sighed and glanced over at Matis. His face glowing in the light of the blue sparkler Janine had just lit. Fine. He gave up. There was no winning this war. He shook his head and leaned back against Surge's chest.

"Happy fourth of July." Surge whispered.

"That's not a holiday here." Koga reminded him again.

"Still. I hope it's a happy day."


End file.
